


Winter Wonderland Love

by showtunediva



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago  I worked back stage on a local production of the Man Who Came To Dinner and fell in love with the relationship between Bert Jefferson and Maggie Cutler.    This story is dedicated to Alec Paulson and Olivia Voedenberg who played  Bert  and Maggie in that show.  They both recently graduated high school and I will miss doing shows with them at the Amato Center next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Skating Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Bert go on a skating date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages  
> Maggie and Bert Early 30s  
> Richard Stanley 24  
> June Stanley 22

Maggie Cutler was quite shocked when Bert Jefferson asked her to go skating with him. She had not been skating before let alone had she gone skating with a boy. She noticed that Bert was a little unsure about weather or not he should ask her.

"Maggie do you think Mr. Whiteside would give you a few hours off?"

Maggie looked at the newspaper reporter curiously. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I practically work my tail off for this man. I deserve some time for myself."

"Would you like to go skating with me later this afternoon.. perhaps around 2:30?"  
Maggie smiled. "I'd enjoy that very much Bert."  
Bert smiled. "Great. I'll be back around 2:10 to pick you up."  
Maggie would never admit to anyone.. especially Sheridan Whiteside that she was falling in love with Bert Jefferson. It was definitely apparent that she was. 

This conversation occurred around 10:15am. This didn't give Maggie much time to prepare for her date with Bert.  
At 2:10 Bert knocked at the door.  
Maggie smiled. "I'm ready to go."  
Bert extended his arm and Maggie linked hers with his. The two headed to the skating rink.  
Maggie blushed with a tinge of embarrassment.  
"What's the matter?" Bert asked.  
"Nothing... it's just that I've never gone skating before."  
"Don't worry. I'm a good teacher. You'll learn fast."  
Once they got to the ice arena and got their skates on Maggie stepped on to the ice rink and felt the early December breeze brush her cheek.  
"Let's go." Bert said.  
Bert was impressed with what a fast learner Maggie was.  
"Ms. Cutler, Hey Ms. Cutler!"  
Maggie turned around. She was surprised to see Richard and June Stanley skating up behind her.

"Hello kids. It's a lovely day for skating isn't it?"

June Stanley smiled at Sheridan Whiteside's secretary. "Yes, it is. Mr. Whiteside doesn't know you're here does he?"  
Maggie shook her head. "If he asks you two where I am tell him that I am out for a few hours. I will be home by 5:00."

Richard Stanley nodded "Sure, we'll do that Ms. Cutler." 

The two teens skated away.

"They're good kids." Bert said  
Maggie nodded. "Yes, they are. They're really very sweet. Their father is a bit high strung though."

"How long have you been working for Mr. Whiteside?"

"10 Years. I love what I do but I have to admit it does get pretty isolating. I don't have much of a social life."

"Do you like it here in Mesalia?"  
Maggie shrugged. "This is really the first time I've been on the town since I've been here. Mr. Whiteside has kept me pretty busy. Especially since his Christmas Eve radio show is in a few weeks."

"Well would you like go out again sometime next week.. like maybe go out for lunch sometime?"

"That would be lovely."  
"You're really pretty Maggie. Has anyone ever told you that?"  
Maggie blushed. "No, not really."  
"Well it's true."  
"Thank you Bert."

After they finished skating Maggie and Bert went window shopping in downtown Mesalia and then Bert took Maggie back to the Stanley house.  
"Thanks for a wonderful afternoon Bert."  
"You're welcome. I'll see you next week. "  
When she entered the house she was met by the glaring stare of Sheridan Whiteside.

"You had a fun afternoon I take it?" Whiteside asked.

"Yes Sherry. It was a great day for skating. It's a shame you haven't gotten a chance to see downtown Mesalia."

"I really have no interest in doing that. There's far too much to do to prepare for the radio broadcast. Let's get back to work."

Maggie sighed. "All right Sherry."

Later that night as she was getting ready for bed there was a knock at her door.  
"Come in."  
June Stanley peeked in. "Hi Ms. Cutler."  
Maggie smiled. " Hello June."  
"Did you have a good time with Mr. Jefferson today?"  
Maggie nodded. " I certainly did. It was a wonderful day for skating."

"Does he have romantic feelings for you?"  
Maggie shrugged. "It's hard to tell. This is the first time I've gone out with him. I do think he's rather attractive."  
"How did Mr. Whiteside react?"  
"He didn't seem very pleased. I don't care what he thinks though. Bert's a very nice gentleman and I enjoyed my time with him today. We're going out again next week."  
"Why is Mr. Whiteside always so cross Ms. Cutler? He's doesn't make himself very approachable."  
Maggie smiled. She was happy that she wasn't the only person who noticed this personality trait about her boss. "He's been like that for as long as I've known him. His job is very demanding and stressful and I think the stress gets to him quite a bit."  
"Has he gotten the chance to explore Mesalia since he's been here?"  
Maggie shook her head. "Well, you know he's been injured. It's been hard for him to get around and he's been very busy preparing for this radio show in a couple weeks."  
"I overheard him talking on the phone. He has a lady friend coming to visit next week. She's staying at the hotel down the street. Her name is Lorraine Sheldon."  
Maggie bristled. If there was one person she despised more than anything it was Lorraine Sheldon. "Wonderful." she muttered.  
"You don't get along with her Ms. Cutler?"

Maggie shook her head. "I find her to be rather snobby and standoffish. She's a famous actress and she's been friends with Sherry for many years. She visits him every Christmas."

"I think she's coming to visit solely because of Mr. Jefferson's play. I think Mr. Whiteside doesn't like seeing you happy and she might try to break the two of you up. I am not completely sure about that though."

Maggie's cheeks grew red. "Did he say anything about the play to Lorraine on the phone?"

"Only that there's a possibility that there might be role for her in it." 

Maggie was very annoyed that Sheridan was trying to get in the middle of her potential romance with Bert Jefferson. He thrived on seeing people unhappy because he was so unhappy. She did not like that about him.

Lorraine arrived on Sunday afternoon.  
"Hello Sherry dear Merry Christmas." Lorraine leaned over and kissed Whiteside's cheek.  
"Merry Christmas my darling. You remember my secretary Maggie don't you?"  
Lorraine had as much distaste for Maggie as Maggie did for her. "Of course. Hello Maggie. Merry Christmas."  
"Same to you." Maggie replied curtly.  
"So tell me all about this play Sherry."  
Whiteside's eyes glistened. Maggie wanted so badly to leave the room.  
"It was written by a local newspaper man Bert Jefferson. He'll be coming in about 15 minutes to meet you. I think the role in the play I have in mind for you is absolutely perfect."  
Lorraine clapped her hands in delight. "Lovely."  
"Maggie would you mind going into the kitchen and getting some tea?" Whiteside asked.  
"Gladly." Maggie exited the room  
Within 10 minutes Bert arrived. He glanced at Maggie awkwardly.  
"Hello, you must be Lorraine."  
Lorraine ran up to him and shook her hand. "It's so nice to meet you Mr. Jefferson. Sherry has told me so much about your play. I can't wait to learn more about this wonderful new opportunity."  
"Would you like to go out for dinner so we can discuss the play some more? Bert asked.

"Certainly. When is a good time? I'm here until Sunday afternoon" Lorraine asked.

"How's Tuesday night around 7?" 

"That would be great."  
Bert nodded. "We'll shoot for that then."

As quickly as Bert had arrived Maggie was walking him out the door.

"I'm interested to hear how your dinner date with her goes." Maggie said.

Bert grimaced. "I can already tell that I'm not really going to like her very much."  
"Are we still going out for lunch on Thursday?"  
Bert nodded. "Yes, how does 1:30 work for you?"  
"Great."  
Maggie found herself being pulled into a warm embrace.

"Do you have an inkling that Whiteside is on to the fact that we have romantic feelings for each other?" Bert asked.  
Maggie nodded and she could feel angry tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.  
"June talked to me the night of our date at the skating rink. Sherry doesn't like to see other people happy. He's not exactly thrilled we're spending time together Him and Lorraine have hatched some sort of plan to try and split us up."  
Bert kissed her cheek softly. "Try not to worry about anything. Nothing will happen between the two of us. This is strictly business. Doesn't she have someone she's dating back home?"  
Maggie nodded. "Yes. His name is Lord Bottomley."  
A sly smile spread across Bert's face. "Does he get made fun of because of his name?"  
Maggie wondered what Bert could be thinking about. "No, he does speak with a stutter though and that seems to be the butt of every joke."  
"I think we can find some way to get back at Sheridan for this plot he has devised."  
The wheels in Maggie's head suddenly started to turn. "You know Sherry and I have a mutual friend named Beverly Carlton. Lorraine can't stand him. He is quite good at doing impressions."

"He's an actor too?"  
Maggie nodded. "Yes, and a very fine comedian."  
"Could he do an impression of this Bottomley fellow?"  
Maggie grinned. "I'm sure that he could. He can't stand Cedric. He jumps at any opportunity to make fun of him. Are you suggesting I talk to him about that?"  
Bert nodded. "It couldn't hurt to try. I'm sure Lorraine must get rather upset when people make fun of her boyfriend's stutter."  
Maggie nodded. "I would imagine so. Cedric doesn't seem to care though. I think he's used to it by now. He's had that stutter since was young. I'm rather surprised he hasn't outgrown it by now."  
"Why don't you give this Beverly Carlton fellow a call and see what he might be able to do?"  
Maggie smiled. "What a great idea Bert. I'm sure this will get Lorraine all hot and bothered."  
Bert kissed Maggie's cheek again. "I'll see you on Thursday Maggie."  
Maggie smiled. " I can't wait."  
Maggie reentered the front hallway of the Stanley house. Sheridan was smiling at her.  
"Isn't it glorious how they've hit it off?" 

Maggie walked over to her boss. Her eyes ablaze.

"Don't you think I'm not already on to your little scheme Sherry. June told me everything. You're quite wonderful at making other people miserable but your tricks will NEVER work on me. If I want to have a relationship with Bert you have no control over it... so back off!"  
Before Whiteside could respond Maggie stormed out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Ms. Preen was at the stove making soup.  
"I see Mr. Whiteside is meddling in your affairs."  
Maggie blew her bangs off her forehead in frustration. "It appears to look that way."  
"Would you like some chicken soup Ms. Cutler?"  
Maggie smiled. "I'd love some Ms. Preen thank you."  
Ms. Preen set a bowl of soup down on the table in front of Maggie and then filled a bowl for herself and sat down at the table across from her.  
"I'm guessing you and Mr. Jefferson must have something romantic going on between you."  
Maggie nodded. "I think it could be the start of something quite glorious. Why Sherry had to mix up Lorraine in this I'll never know."  
"Do you suppose Mr. Jefferson will give Ms. Sheldon a role in his play?"  
"I'm really hoping he doesn't but I suppose I can't control it if he does decide to. Lorraine is a wonderful actress."

"And why does Mr. Whiteside seem to think that Ms Sheldon will have any persuasion over weather or not Mr. Jefferson should date you? That doesn't seem right."  
Maggie shrugged. "I honestly don't have an answer to that question Ms. Preen." 

"What exactly don't you like about Ms. Sheldon Ms. Cutler?"  
"As I told June last week she's just so snobby and standoffish. The feeling appears to be mutual. I don't think she likes me very much either. For one reason or another she never has. She never says two words to me when ever she visits Sherry."  
"Have you at least tried to be cordial with her?"  
Maggie shrugged. "No. I go out of my way to avoid her."  
"It couldn't hurt to be friendly with her Ms. Cutler. After all... the two of you are no longer in grade school. There's no reason at all for the two of you to act like this."  
Maggie sighed. "I suppose you're right Ms. Preen. That's not going to stop the scheme Sherry and Lorraine have cooked up unfortunately."  
"Seems like the three of you need to start acting more like adults."

Maggie let out another sigh. "This whole thing is Sherry's idea. He doesn't seem to think it's appropriate for me have a relationship outside of work... let alone have any fun. The man practically works me like a dog. He treats me pretty horrible sometimes too I have to admit."  
Ms. Preen nodded her head in agreement. "I feel very disrespected by him. To be honest after this whole ordeal is done with I'm handing in my resignation."  
Maggie's jaw dropped. Really? You're going to quit? That's rather gutsy of you."  
Ms. Preen nodded. "You should consider doing the same thing if you wish to have any kind of relationship with Mr. Jefferson."  
"I'm not afraid of Sherry in the least bit. He's not my father and even if he was my father he still would have no control over what I do nor should he. I'm a grown woman for crying out loud."  
Maggie looked at Ms. Preen curiously. "What do you think about taking the Stanleys out to dinner later this week? Sherry has been treating them like 2nd class citizens in their own home and that's not right."  
Ms. Preen grinned. " That's a wonderful idea Ms. Cutler. I haven't had any kind of break since I've been here. I need to get out of this kitchen horribly. I've been answering every beck and call of Mr. Whiteside for the past three weeks."

"Sherry told me he has no interest in seeing Mesalia. Lorraine and Banjo can easily keep him occupied. How about we take the Stanleys out for dinner on Friday or Saturday night? Bert knows several good resturants we can go to."

"Sounds like an excellent plan."

After leaving the kitchen Maggie headed upstairs and knocked on the door of Mr. and Mrs. Stanley's bed room.

"Come in." Ernest W. Stanley said gruffly.

Maggie peeked her head around the door frame.

"Hello Mr. Stanley."

"What can I do for you Ms. Cutler?"  
"Well sir Ms. Preen and I were just talking and we were wondering if we could take you and your family out for dinner later this week?"  
"Whiteside has put you up to this has he?"  
Maggie shook her head. "No sir, not at all. We feel Mr. Whiteside has been treating you unfairly since we've arrived. You shouldn't be strangers in your own home. Ms. Preen needs a break from preparing meals so she suggested taking you all out for dinner."  
A smile spread across Mr. Stanley's face. "How wonderful! Where should we go?"  
"Well that's just the problem sir. Neither of us know any good restaurants in Mesalia. We figured you and Mrs. Stanley could pick a place."  
"What will Whiteside do while we're out?"  
"His friend Lorraine is visiting this week. I'm sure she can come over for an hour or two. Our friend Banjo could also come over and play a few games of cribbage with him."  
Mr. Stanley grimaced. "Oh yes. How could I forget? Mr. Jefferson is going to give her a role in his play?"  
"Possibly sir, nothing is definite at this time."  
"I'll talk to my wife and children and see where they'd like to go to eat."  
"Consider this a Christmas gift from myself and Ms. Preen. You deserve it for being such wonderful hosts."  
Mr. Stanley smiled. "Thank you Ms. Cutler. What a wonderful treat this will be! Will Mr. Jefferson be joining us too?"  
Maggie was shocked. "I haven't asked him yet but I'm sure he would love to."  
"Please do invite him."  
Maggie smiled. "I certainly will!"

At 12:30 on Thursday afternoon Bert rang the doorbell to the Stanley house. John the butler answered.  
"Hello John is Ms. Cutler ready for lunch yet?"  
"She'll be down in about 2 minutes Mr. Jefferson."  
Maggie appeared momentarily. "I'm famished. Let's go."  
Bert and Maggie drove to a downtown Mesalia sandwich shop were they ordered pastrami sandwiches.  
"So how did things go with Lorraine?"  
Bert grimaced. "Well she has a pretty decent resume. She has to audition like everyone else though. I can't just give her the part and she can't expect to get it."  
"What's that look on your face for Bert?"  
"She talked my ear off for about an hour about Lord Bottomley. I was happy to finally start talking about the play with her eventually. She seems to be madly in love with him."  
"Do you find her to be obnoxious?"  
Bert nodded. "Yes, she's quite obnoxious arrogant and full of herself. If I cast her in my play I hope I'll be able to tolerate her."  
"Did she ask you about your relationship with me?"  
Bert nodded. "I told her that we just started dating so our relationship is still in its early stages."  
"So that should give her a sign that she needs to back off?"  
Burt shrugged. "I would hope so but it seems like she's trying to worm her way in between us."  
Maggie was furious. "I really can't believe Sherry would do something like this!"  
"Have you talked to your friend Beverly about the trick we want to play on Lorraine?"  
Maggie nodded but looked a little uneasy.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well don't you think this is a little bit immature?"  
Bert shrugged. "Maybe but what Mr. Whiteside is doing to us is unfair. Have you tried to talk to him about it?"

Maggie shook her head. "It's useless to try to reason with Sherry. It's pretty much his way of the highway. He doesn't really approve of our relationship."  
"Why should he approve of it? It's not like he's your father."  
Maggie groaned. "It seems like he thinks he's my father and that's the worst part about it."

Bert took Maggie's hand in his. "Maggie, you're a smart girl. I think you can figure out a way to get Mr. Whiteside to see reason. You don't want be stuck working like an old crank like him forever do you?"

Maggie's eyes lit up. "Could you get me a job at the newspaper?"

"We're not hiring now but I can see what I can do for after the holidays. I think you're a wonderful girl Maggie. I got you something for Christmas."  
Maggie was surprised. "That's awful nice of you Bert you didn't have to get me anything."  
Bert pulled a box from the pocket of his jacket and handed it to Maggie. In it was a sterling silver bracelet.

"Oh Bert. It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"  
Bert grinned. "I'm glad you like it Maggie."

Maggie sighed. "You know what Bert? Ms. Preen and I were talking about how horrid Sherry treats the both of us. She's thinking of quitting right after Christmas. If you're serious about getting me a job at the newspaper then I wouldn't mind settling down in Mesalia. This job working for Sherry has been wonderful but I think it's time for me to move on."  
Bert's smile grew even wider. "Do you honestly mean that?"  
Maggie nodded. "Yes, I do. I think the two of us have something really special between us." she whispered.  
Bert leapt up from his chair and threw his arms around Maggie.  
"Maggie you don't know how happy this makes me. I think we're going to have a wonderful life together."  
"I think we will too."  
Bert kissed Maggie's forehead softly. "I love you Maggie."  
"I love you too."  
"Do you still want to play this trick on Lorraine or should we forget about it?" Bert asked  
Maggie shrugged. "Well Beverly already said he would do it so we might as well go through with it. After that however I think I should have a serious talk with both Lorraine and Sherry and tell them how we should act a little bit more mature.


	2. Moving Foward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten the ending of Man Who Came To Dinner because I was not entirely enthralled by how the play ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's family members are my original characters.

The evening following her date with Bert Maggie and Ms. Preen took the Stanleys out to dinner at an Italian restaurant in downtown Mesalia. Ms. Preen was looking quite forward to have the night off from cooking. 

"So how long have the two of you been working for Mr. Whiteside?" Mrs. Stanley asked.

"10 years." Maggie said.

"It must be so interesting to work for someone of his caliber. You must meet so many famous people."

Maggie nodded. "It certainly is a very enriching job. I quite enjoy traveling around with him on his lecture tours. I feel horrible that we've pretty much taken over your house since Mr. Whiteside's accident."  
"It won't be for too much longer am I right?" Mr. Stanley asked  
Ms. Preen nodded. "I don't know when Ms. Cutler plans to leave but I am leaving as soon as breakfast is done on Christmas morning."  
Richard Stanley was surprised. " Going home to see your family Ms. Preen?"  
Ms. Preen nodded. "I am handing in my resignation to Mr. Whiteside on Christmas morning."   
Mrs. Stanley's eyes widened. "Why ever are you resigning? You're such a wonderful worker. I'm sure Mr. Whiteside appreciates all the hard work you do for him a great deal."  
Ms. Preen and Maggie exchanged a glance. "Mr. Whiteside is a very intolerable human being. He has talked down to me and disrespected me on many occasions.. Mr. Whiteside keeps such a tight schedule that we don't get much time off. I haven't seen my family in quite some time. I can't take the level of disrespect I get from Mr. Whiteside on a daily basis." Ms Preen said  
Mr. Stanley nodded. "If I dare to say so myself he's not very easy to get along with at all. It hasn't been very pleasant having him stay with us. We'll certainly be sad to see the two of you leave though."  
"Ms Preen what do you plan on doing once you resign working with Mr. Whiteside?" Mrs. Stanley asked.  
"I am joining the war effort and going to work in a munitions factory. I need a change of pace."  
"Will you eventually go back to nursing?"  
Ms. Preen shook her head. "Probably not. After spending a month working for Mr. Whiteside I decided that working as a nurse is not a good fit for me. I may go back to school to be a teacher."  
June smiled at Maggie. "Ms. Cutler , that's a really pretty bracelet. Did Mr. Jefferson give that to you?"  
Maggie smiled. "Yes. It was his Christmas present to me. I haven't quite decided what I am going to buy him yet."  
"Are things serious between the two of you?" Mrs. Stanley asked.   
Maggie nodded. "We've only gone on two dates but I think we have amazing chemistry. I can really see things moving to the next level rather quickly."  
A smile spread across June's face. "Are you going to move to Mesalia Ms. Cutler?"

Maggie shrugged. "I'm not quite sure yet. I will have to eventually tell Sherry I'm going to quit and then I'll pack up my apartment in New York. Mr. Jefferson is hoping to get me a job at the newspaper."

"How does Mr. Whiteside feel about all this?" Mr. Stanley asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe how Sherry gets on my last nerve about my relationship with Bert. He's practically trying to break us apart by involving Lorraine Sheldon in everything. Not only does he act like a spoiled child but he also thinks he can act like my father, control my life and keep me all to himself. That's far from the case. I'm turning 30 in February and I think I deserve to be treated like an adult."

"Is Ms Sheldon going to get a part in Mr. Jefferson's play Ms Cutler?" Richard asked.

Maggie let out a frustrated sigh. "That's another thing that bothers me. I think Lorraine is expecting to get this part. She'll have to audition like everyone else. I can already sense that Lorraine is going to be a very difficult person to work with."

"When are the auditions?" Mrs. Stanley asked  
"The Monday after New Years. Bert is going to Lake Placid with her for New Years. I am not sure I feel comfortable with that. It seems like she's trying to persuade him to give him the part."  
"How many other people are expected to audition for her part?"  
Maggie shrugged. "I don't really know. I don't think Bert does either. It's at the community theatre up the street so I'm assuming that lots of local people will audition." 

The meals were served. Maggie raised a toast to the Stanley Family.

"To wonderful hosts, thank you for letting us stay with you. Wishing you all a wonderful holiday season and a grand start to the new year."

Glasses clinked around the table.

That night Maggie had a fitful sleep. She was wondering if she was going to end up regretting the decision to play the trick on Lorraine. She had come to realize that Ms. Preen was completely correct in her comment about her Lorraine and Sheridan needing to act more mature. It was too late to back out of the plan now. She decided that after this she would try her hardest to get along with Lorraine despite the fact that it was likely she would never see her again.   
On Christmas Eve around 4:30 pm the Stanley household was a buzz with activity as people started to set up for Sheridan Whiteside's Christmas Eve Radio Broadcast. The plan was in place that Beverly Carlton was coming over at 5:30 and staying for only 10 minutes. He would then leave to the train station where he was to meet Bert for an interview for the Mesalia Journal. Everything seemed to be working like clockwork. Lorraine Sheldon arrived within minutes of Beverly leaving and then the phone rang. Maggie answered and them smiled at Lorraine.  
"It's for you.. from London."  
Lorraine looked confused for a moment and then broke into a wide smile." Maggie left the room to let Lorraine talk on the phone in private.   
Within 10 minutes Lorraine hung up the phone and Sheridan entered the room.  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"A transatlantic call from London. It was Cedric calling with a marriage proposal. I must make some phone calls right away."  
Lorraine ran upstairs and Sheridan scratched his head. 'No one has called here from London in 4 or 5 days. This seems a little odd.'

Lorraine came downstairs in a flourish and Maggie reentered the room.

"What's all the excitement about?" Maggie asked

"Maggie, I have to leave by tomorrow morning. That was Cedric on the phone. I have to leave for London to plan my wedding."  
Maggie smiled. "How wonderful. What will you tell Bert about the audition?"  
"Weddings take months to plan but I need to start getting things organized which is why I need to head back to London tomorrow, My maid is meeting me at my hotel. Will you drive me back?"  
"Bert will be back any second. He'll take you."

Maggie left the room to go get something out of the library.

"Aren't you so happy for me Sherry?"

"I'm not so sure that was Cedric on the phone."

Lorraine's jaw dropped. "What? How can you be so sure about that?"

"No one has called here from London in about 4 days."  
"Well if it wasn't Cedric then who was it?"  
"I suspect it might have been Beverly Carlton. You do realize he does an impeccable impersonation of Cedric?"  
The color drained from Lorraine's face. " I know Beverly and I don't exactly get along Sherry but I don't think he'd pull a trick on me as dirty as this."  
"I wouldn't put it past him darling."   
Lorraine suddenly turned pale. "Oh my goodness, I have never been so embarrassed in my life! I have to call back all those people and tell them this has all been a mistake."  
The phone calls took about 10 minutes and in that time Maggie re entered the room.  
"You are a rat Maggie Cutler, an absolute rat!"  
Maggie was shocked. "What did I do?  
"Sherry just told me that that was Beverly on the phone and not Cedric. You don't want me to be in Mr. Jefferson's play so you're trying to get rid of me.  
"Well how do you know that it was Beverly that called and not Cedric?"  
"No one has called here from London in 4 days my pet." Sheridan said.

"Will you still need Bert to give you a ride to the hotel?" Maggie asked.  
"No. I'll just take a cab. I'll see you tomorrow Sherry." Lorraine kissed Sheridan's cheek and left the house as quickly as she'd come.

"You think you're so clever Maggie don't you?" Sheridan glared at his secretary angrily.

"She got what she had coming to her... and so did you. This is what you two deserve for what you're doing to try to meddle in my relationship with Bert."

"When will you give up this childish fantasy Maggie? You can't make a life for yourself here in Mesalia."

"And you don't expect me to work for you forever do you Sherry?"

Sheridan Whiteside's jaw dropped. "What did you just ask me?"   
"You heard what I said Sherry. Stop pretending like you're not listening." 

"We'll have to talk about this later Maggie. The radio broadcast is starting in about 15 minutes. "  
"I'll gladly discuss this with you." Maggie stormed out of the room. ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom behind her.

Once the house had been cleared of everyone from the radio broadcast Maggie knocked on the door to the library. 

"Can we talk now Sherry?"

Sheridan nodded his head. "Have a seat Maggie, I'll forgive you for that horrible outburst you had earlier."  
Maggie looked at her boss pointedly. "We need to talk about this situation like adults Sherry."   
"What about?"  
"Sherry darling I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful for this wonderful job you've given me. If you think that you're wrong."  
"I don't think you're ungrateful my pet I just think you're not thinking very clearly when it comes to this situation with Bert."  
Maggie sighed. "Sherry while I do greatly enjoy working for you I feel I have been very sheltered in the 10 years I've worked for you. While I enjoy mingling with your society friends and other people in your social circles you haven't given me much time to meet people outside of work."  
"Has Bert changed something for you?"  
Maggie nodded. "Yes Sherry I've been trying to get you to understand that for 3 weeks. You don't take anyone's feelings in account.. especially mine."  
"I do darling. I don't want to see your heart get broken."  
Maggie snorted. "Since when do you care about me Sherry? Admit it, the only person you care about is yourself. That's why you enjoy making the lives of everyone around you miserable... including me."  
Sheridan Whiteside was silent.  
"I know you think I'm acting like a child Sherry and I don't really care if I am. Bert and I are in love. Even if Bert does given Lorraine a part in his play that will not change how he and I feel about each other."

It was Sheridan's turn to let out a snort. "You can't honestly make me believe that you are going to move to Mesalia."

"I just may do that Sherry. After all I deserve to be happy."

"And have you not been happy working with me my pet?"

Maggie looked at the floor.. tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Honestly Sherry in the beginning I thought I was happy.. this job was my first job after all. It was all new and very exciting to me. Now 10 years have passed. I have to admit I've never felt so isolated and lonely. I haven't seen too much of my family in a long while."

"And Bert has made you feel less lonely?"

Maggie nodded. "Yes, he has." she whispered.  
Before Sheridan could say anything more Maggie ran from the room in tears and went upstairs to her bedroom. 

****************************************************************

Lorraine Sheldon had a restless night's sleep on Christmas Eve. She was furious at Beverly Carlton and Maggie Cutler and how they had made a fool of her. She would never forgive them for what they did to her. The phone on her bedside table rang at 8:10.  
"Ms Sheldon a gentleman is waiting down here at the desk for you."  
The last person that Lorraine wanted to see at that moment was Bert Jefferson. As excited as she was to possibly be working on his play she was upset at him as well for being involved in Maggie and Beverly's plot. She got dressed and went down to the lobby. She was shocked to see Cedric Bottomly smiling at her.

"Hello my darling, Merry Christmas."

Lorraine's jaw dropped. "Cedric what are you doing here?" 

"I heard about your ordeal with Beverly Carlton. Your mother called me last night."  
Lorraine was flushed with embarrassment . "When did you get here?"  
"About an hour ago. Cosette picked me up at the train station."   
"I'm so happy to see you my love. Let's go to my room. Sherry is expecting me for breakfast at 9:45 and I need to get ready."   
"Sounds like a plan."  
Cedric followed Lorraine back to her room.   
"We'll get everything about the wedding all sorted out Lorraine don't you worry about a thing." Cedric squeezed his girlfriend's hand tightly.  
"Did Cosette tell you I'm auditioning for a play in January?" Lorraine asked.  
Cedric nodded. "Yes, I'm thrilled for you. She said the playwright is a local newspaper man."  
Lorraine nodded. "You'll probably meet him at Sherry's. He's dating Sherry's secretary Maggie."  
"You don't get along with Maggie very well is that right my love?"

"After last night I certainty don't."

Cedric kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Last night is last night. Why can't you be friends with Maggie? I'm sure she must be a lovely person."

Lorraine shrugged. "Come to think of it I honestly don't think we've ever gotten along." 

"Perhaps you should be the one to change that."

As Lorraine got ready to go the Stanley's house she thought for a long time about what Cedric had said to her. 'You know Lorraine he's absolutely right. You barley know Maggie. Give her a chance you may end up being friends with her.' 

When she got out of the shower and was finished getting dressed she noticed Cedric had a few boxes on her bedside table.

" I bought you a few Christmas presents darling."

In the first boxes were two sets of emerald earrings and two ruby bracelets."  
"These are gorgeous Cedric. Thank you. If I had known you were coming today I would have had more time to get you something."  
Cedric smiled. "Do not worry my love. If you get in to Bert Jefferson's play that will be the best gift you can ever give to me."  
Cedric then took the smaller box off the nightstand and got down on one knee.   
"Lorraine my dear, you've given me the most wonderful two years of my life and I look forward to many more. Will you marry me?"  
Lorraine screamed and threw her arms around her boyfriend.  
"One hundred times yes!! This is the best Christmas gift you could ever give me. When should we get married?"  
Cedric was thoughtful. "I was thinking of moving to New York to live with you actually. The sooner we get married the better. How would March or April sound to you?  
Lorraine broke into a wide smile. "You know what? I was supposed to meet with Bert to discuss the play some more over New Years... if you don't want to wait to get married we could elope or get married the first two weeks in January. Auditions are January 5th."  
Cederic jumped up from his kneeling position and started to pace around the hotel room. " When would rehearsals start if Bert gives you a role in the play?"  
"Probably a week or two after the auditions."  
"How often would you rehearse?"

"3 times a week in the evening."

"How about we get married the first weekend in March?" 

"That doesn't give us a lot of time to plan."  
"We'll have to work fast."  
Lorraine wrapped her arms around Cedric tightly. "Darling, I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives! We'll have to tell everyone the good news once we get to Sherry's. " Lorraine glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "Goodness, it's 9:25. We have to get going if we're going to make it to Sherry's on time. I need to stop at the store to bring something for breakfast."

"Jolly good, let's go."

 

Maggie Cutler slowly packed her suitcase. Her conversation with Whiteside had gone horrible the night before. She had failed to make him understand her feelings for Bert and had a feeling he'd never understand how much this relationship meant to her. Her train to New York was leaving at 1:00.   
She heard rustling down stairs and lots of screaming. 

"Oh Mother stop being so melodramatic." she heard June scream and then heard her feet pound up the stairs.

'Well that's certainly a lot of action for 9:30 in the morning.' Maggie thought to herself.

She heard a light tap on her door.  
"Hi Ms. Cutler, are you leaving?"  
June was standing in her doorway with tears in her eyes.  
"Not til 1:00 June. What's going on? It's Christmas you shouldn't be fighting with your parents."  
"Father just doesn't understand me at all Ms. Cutler it's not fair."  
Maggie pushed her suitcase to the side, sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"What happened?"

"Well, you see last week Sandy and I told Mr. Whiteside that we were going to get married.. Father would never approve since Sandy works for the labor union."  
"So you went to Mr. Whiteside behind your father's back to ask if you should marry Sandy?"  
June nodded. "Father caught me at the dock about to board the boat with Sandy. He's awful mad. I can tell he's about to give Mr. Whiteside an earful too."

Maggie took June's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Your father has every right to give Mr. Whiteside a hard time. He shouldn't be meddling in your family's affairs."

"Just like how he shouldn't meddle in your affairs and tell you not to date Mr. Jefferson?"

Maggie smiled at June. "Exactly."  
"Have you eaten breakfast yet Ms. Cutler?"  
Maggie nodded. "Sarah made some eggs and bacon. I'm not very hungry but I'll come down and join everyone anyway."  
"Richard and I will miss you a lot Ms. Cutler."   
Maggie gave June's hand another gentle squeeze. "I'll miss the two of you very much as well. I don't think I'll be gone for a very long time though."

A smile spread across June's face. "So what you said when we out to dinner two weeks ago is true about you moving to Mesalia?"

"Bert is coming over in a little while. He's driving me to the train station at noon. On the way there I think we'll likely discuss the possibility of me moving to Mesalia."

June gave Maggie a hug. " That makes me so happy Ms. Cutler. I think you and Mr. Jefferson make a lovely couple."

Maggie's embrace tightened around the younger girl. "Thank you June. By the way you can call me Maggie if you want to. I think since we're becoming friends it's much more appropriate."

The doorbell rang and she heard Lorraine enter the house.  
"Merry Christmas Sherry dear. Look who came from London to surprise me!" 

Maggie didn't know that Lorraine was bringing someone with her. She was interested to see who it could be. "Come on June, let's go downstairs and get you some breakfast."

June nodded. "Alright."

When Maggie and June went downstairs they noticed Lorraine was accompanied by a unfamiliar British man and that she had a diamond ring on her finger.

"Well if it isn't Lord Bottmley himself. Nice to see you chap." Sheridan said.

"It's nice to see you too Sheridan." Cedric Bottomley replied.  
Maggie extended her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Cedric. Lorraine has told us so much about you."  
"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Cutler. Shall we have some breakfast?"

Sheridan Whiteside grinned. "Let's go into the dining room, Sarah has cooked up something delicious. We'll have a nice Christmas breakfast."

"Sherry I have such wonderful news to tell you." Lorraine said  
"What is it darling?"  
Lorraine held out her right hand to show off a diamond ring. "Cedric proposed. We're getting married in March."  
Maggie smiled. "Congratulations Lorraine! How exciting. Won't it be hard for you to get a role in Bert's play if you're going to be living in England?"

"Cedric is planning on moving to New York in a couple weeks. It's all happening so fast but I'm very excited."  
Whiteside leaned over and kissed Lorraine's cheek. "I couldn't be more thrilled for you my dear."

It did not take very long to eat breakfast. As they cleaned up the plates Lorraine looked at Maggie.  
"Maggie I'm afraid we never truly gotten off on the right foot. How about we start over from scratch?"  
Maggie nodded. "I wanted to apologize for that trick Beverly and I played last night. It was very shortsighted of us. Cedric is a wonderful man."  
Lorraine grinned. "Isn't he a gem? He may joining Bert and I in Lake Placid for New Years... hopefully you'll join us too."

Maggie look thoughtfully at Lorraine. "Well I have to help Sherry prepare for his New Years Eve broadcast but if I can get things done well enough ahead of time I can take the train to Lake Placid."

"Nonsense. Bert will be driving through the city on the way up to my ski chalet. He'll pick you up. You work so hard for Sherry my dear. You deserve to relax a little bit."

Maggie grinned. "You're absolutely right!"

"So what time should I expect you on New Years Eve?"

"I would have to talk to Bert."

At 11:45 the door bell rang. Maggie opened the door. Two police officers were at the door.

"How can we help you?"

"We've been called by Mr. Stanley to have Mr. Whiteside forcibly removed from this house."

Maggie's jaw dropped. "That won't be necessary. He leaves for the train station in about an hour. "  
"Mr. Stanley feels that Mr. Whiteside has breached his conditions of staying here by getting involved in the affairs of his children."  
Maggie recalled her conversation with June. "I understand June tried to run away with a labor agitator but what about Richard?"  
"Richard was apprehended at the train station in Toledo about an hour ago. Mr. Whiteside apparently said he should travel the world and take pictures."  
"We'd appreciate your cooperation Ma'am. If Mr. Whiteside is ready to go we'll take him to the train station."  
Maggie nodded. "Yes, officer. Let me go get him for you."  
Maggie wheeled Whiteside's wheel chair in the hallway.   
"This is ridiculous! We can take a taxi to the train station."  
"Since you're still injured sir that's not advisable." one of the officers said.  
Sheridan Whiteside stood up. " I'm actually not injured. The doctor mixed up the X-rays. I've been in good health for weeks."  
"Sherry you've lied to us the whole time?" Maggie was appalled.  
"Yes my dear. I didn't want our radio listeners to find out I wasn't sick because I knew donations would stop coming in."  
"Doesn't look like you'll be going back to New York anytime soon Mr. Whiteside. We'll take you down to the police station and have you booked on fraud charges." the police officer said.  
Both police officers took Whiteside by either arm and led him out the door to the squad car which was parked in the driveway.  
At that moment Bert walked through the door.

"What's all the action about Maggie? Why is Mr. Whiteside leaving in a squad car? I thought both of you were headed back to New York today."

"Mr. Whiteside is being arrested for fraud Bert. Apparently he was never injured to begin with. He's been lying to all of us for a month."

"So does this mean you won't have to quit working for him?"

"I don't know how long he'll be in jail for or if he'll go to court. His records will probably be mailed up to New York."

"Come on, let's go. We'll talk more on the way to the train station."

Mrs. Stanley appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Merry Christmas Mr. Jefferson."  
"Thank you Mrs. Stanley. Same to you"  
Mrs. Stanley descended the stairs and once she was in the hallway she gave Maggie a hug.  
"We're going to miss you very much Ms. Cutler. There are some presents for you under the tree."  
Maggie smiled. "I am going to miss you all too but it's likely I'll probably be back in Mesalia within the next month. You didn't have to get me anything for Christmas."

"We felt it was the least we could do after you and Ms. Preen took us out to dinner a couple weeks ago. Has Mr. Whiteside already left for the train station?"  
Maggie shook her head. "No. Apparently your husband had him arrested. He's also being charged with fraud for faking his injuries."  
Mrs. Stanley's jaw dropped. "Faking his injuries?! Do you mean to tell me his hip was never broken?"  
Maggie nodded. "The doctors apparently mixed up his X-rays. Mr. Whiteside has known for a couple of days but waited until today to tell me. "  
"Why is he being charged with fraud?"  
"He was using this non existent injury as a way to get money from his radio sponsors. If he had told them he was well he would have lost millions of dollars in donations."  
"How utterly horrible. And to think that we've been treated as second class citizens in our own home when he was never sick to begin with! Ernest will be furious when he hears about this."  
Maggie patted Mrs. Stanley's shoulder comfortingly. "Well things can go back to normal in your household now that we'll all be gone."  
"Come on Maggie you don't want to miss your train." Bert said,  
Mrs. Stanley gave Maggie another hug. "You're a wonderful woman Ms. Cutler. I wish you all the best and also safe travels back to New York. Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas Mrs. Stanley. Thank you for your hospitality."  
On the way to the train station Maggie turned to Bert.  
"So how soon do you think you'll be able find out if I'll be able to get a job at the Mesalia Journal? I have a feeling I'll be moving to Mesalia quicker then you might think."  
Bert took one hand off the steering wheel and reached over to squeeze Maggie's hand.

"I think I should be able to find out what jobs are open by the week after my auditions. I'll let you know as soon as I hear."  
Maggie grinned. "That would be great. I would think Mr. Whiteside may be in jail for quite a long time so I think my job with him is officially over. Fraud is a pretty serious federal offense."

"Does your family live in New York Maggie?"

Maggie shook her head. "No. Most of them live in Boston. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to meet them. Can we go down to Massachusetts for a couple of days before we got to Lake Placid to stay at Lorraine's for New Years?"

A wide smile spread across Maggie's face. "That would be fantastic! I'm sure my family would be delighted to meet you." 

"Excellent."

"I love you Bert." Maggie whispered.

"I love you too," Bert kissed the back of Maggie's hand softly.

Maggie's train got into New York around 6pm. She hailed a cab back to her apartment. When she got home she immediately called her mother.

"Hello Mom. Merry Christmas!"

Maggie could see her mother smiling through the phone. " Hello my darling. We all miss you terribly. Are you back from Mr. Whiteside's lecture tour?"  
"Yes, I just got in a few minutes ago. I was thinking of coming down for a few days next week. There's someone that I want you all to meet."

"Really? Who is it?"  
"While I was in Ohio I met someone named Bert Jefferson he's a local newspaper man in Mesalia and also a fine playwright."  
"So you've met someone on your own then, not someone you met through Mr. Whiteside?"  
Yes, Mom I think you all are going to love him."  
"We're going to the lake for New Years Eve but if you'd like to bring him over on Monday that would be excellent. We can't wait to meet him."  
She then dialed Bert in Mesalia.  
"Bert can you come to New York on Saturday? We're going to visit my parents Sunday-Tuesday and I figured we could head to Lake Placid afterwards."  
"Sounds great. I can't wait to meet your folks."  
"They cant wait to meet you either."  
On Sunday morning Bert and Maggie left New York to drive to Boston at 8:30am. When they pulled up in the driveway of Maggie's parent house Mr. Cutler opened the door.  
"My precious Maggie we're so happy to have you stay with us for a few days. It's been quite a long time." Mr. Cutler kissed his daughter softly on the forehead.  
"I've missed you all so much Papa. I've barely seen you at all every since I started to work for Mr. Whiteside 10 years ago,"  
"How is Sheridan these days?"  
"I'll fill you in on that in a moment. Papa, this is Bert Jefferson."  
Mr. Cutler extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Bert. We're happy you could stay with us."  
" Pleasure's all mine Mr. Cutler." Bert said shaking Mr. Cutler's hand tightly.

Mrs. Cutler entered the hallway wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello sweetheart. Merry Christmas." Mrs. Cutler leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Mom."  
"Come on in. Your brothers and sisters are excited to see you."

Maggie was the oldest of five children. She had 3 sisters Samantha who is 27, Janet who is 21, Molly who is 7 and two brothers Tyler who is 15 and Adam who is 11. When Molly saw Maggie enter the living room she stood up from her spot on the floor and ran to her oldest sister.   
"Maggie I miss you so much!" Molly said.

Maggie kissed her baby sister who had just turned seven on the forehead. "I've missed you all very much too. Merry Christmas!"

"Who's he?" Maggie's oldest sister Samantha asked indicating Bert.

"Everyone, this is Bert Jefferson my new boyfriend."

This introduction was met with shocked silence.

"Come on children let's all sit down. Lunch is just about ready. " Mrs. Cutler said.

The Cutler family sat down to eat.

"So Maggie I expect you enjoyed the lecture tour?" Mrs. Cutler asked.  
Maggie swallowed some mashed potatoes. "Yes, These lecture tours are always very enriching."  
"You're on a break from all your traveling for the holidays I would assume?" her father asked.  
"Well actually I'm in between jobs right now."  
"What on earth are you talking about? Did Mr. Whiteside fire you?" her mother asked.  
Maggie shook her head. "Quite the contrary. Mr. Whiteside was arrested on Christmas Day."

"What do you mean?"  
"He's been charged with fraud. He's in an Ohio jail waiting his court hearing which I think is on Wednesday."  
"Why did he get arrested?" her brother Tyler asked.  
"He faked an injury to get millions of dollars in donations from his radio sponsors."  
"So he's not going to New York anytime soon?"  
"Doesn't look that way."  
"I feel bad for all those people who he cheated out of money." her sister Janet said.  
Maggie nodded. "So do I darling."  
"Bert how did you meet my sister?" Samantha asked  
"Well I work for a newspaper in Mesalia and when Mr. Whiteside first arrived in town I interviewed him for an article. I have to admit he wasn't very pleasant."   
"Are you guys going to get married?"  
Maggie looked at her sister. " We've actually considered getting married in a couple years Sam. We're not officially engaged yet though."

"Are you moving to Ohio after you officially resign from working for Mr. Whiteside?" her father asked.

" I don't think I'll need to fill out any paperwork for Mr. Whiteside Papa. He'll be in jail for awhile."  
"If you move to Ohio can we come visit?" Molly asked  
Maggie smiled widely "Of course. I've missed you all so much! We need to spend a lot of time making up for all the times together that we've missed. Mr. Whiteside never gave me any time off which was the one drawback about my job with him."

"So Mr. Jefferson I understand you own the Mesalia Journal." Mr. Cutler said.  
Bert nodded. "That's right, It's a family business. I'm the head editor and I'm hoping to get Maggie a job in a couple of weeks."


	3. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert and Maggie go Lake Placid for New Years Eve. Maggie moves to Mesalia.

Maggie and Bert spent a few days with Maggie's family and then headed up to Lake Placid in the morning on New Years Eve,

Mrs. Cutler wrapped her daughter in a warm hug.

"Happy New Year sweetheart. It was so great to see you. Hopefully now that you won't be so tied down with working for Mr. Whiteside we'll see more of you,

Maggie kissed her mother's cheek softly. "You'll certainly be seeing a lot more of us. You all should come to visit us in Mesalia once I move in. You will love it there."

Her mother smiled broadly. "We can't wait to come see your new house darling and see what Mesalia looks like. Bert is such a dear."  
Maggie smiled. " The best thing that came out of my time in Mesalia was meeting him. My life has truly changed for the better."

"I love you Maggie."

Maggie kissed her mother's cheek again. " You and Papa mean the world to me Mom. We'll see you soon.

As Maggie and Bert drove away Bert smiled.

"I enjoyed meeting your family and spending time with them the past few days."  
Maggie smiled. "They really had a great time with you too. They plan to come visit once we're all settled in the apartment in Mesalia."  
"I sure can't wait to show them around town! How about when they come we invite my parents over too? You haven't met them yet."  
Maggie grinned. "I think that's a wonderful idea. You don't have any brothers or sisters?"  
Bert shook his head. "No, I am an only child."

Once they arrived in Lake Placid Lorraine met them outside of the ski chalet to help them unload their bags.

Maggie's jaw dropped in shock. "Your house is gorgeous Lorraine!"  
Lorraine smiled. "Thank you. This house is part of my family trust."  
Once Bert and Maggie were settled they joined Cedric and Lorraine downstairs for some pre-dinner drinks.

"How was your time with your family Maggie?" Cedric asked.  
Maggie smiled. "It was wonderful. The one drawback of working for Sherry all these years is that he really never gave me much time off to go home and visit them. I feel like there is so much lost time to be made up for." 

Lorraine nodded. "I hate to say it but he wasn't very kind to you or Ms. Preen. I can't believe you didn't consider leaving sooner."

Maggie nodded. " Job security was the main reason I never left. It wasn't until I started to date Bert that I realized he was a control freak. I told him that he wasn't allowing me to really live my life but he never seemed to want to listen or brushed it off thinking I was being ungrateful."  
"That wasn't the case at all though was it?" asked Cedric.  
Maggie shook her head. "No, of course not. I am forever indebted to Sherry for all the experiences I had and people I met while I worked with him."

"Any news about when a trial date has been set?" Lorraine asked.

Bert nodded. "Yes, The trial date is January 10th."  
"Will you be covering the trial?"  
Bert nodded. "Yes."  
"Does Mr., Stanley plan to sue him for all those transatlantic phone calls he made?:" Lorraine asked  
Bert nodded. "Yes. He's hoping to get full restitution."

"How much money did he steal from his radio listeners?" Cedric asked

Maggie and Lorraine both shrugged their shoulders. "We don't really know an exact amount but it's somewhere in the amount of probably $10,000. His radio broadcasts are listened to all over the country and all over the world. They've been translated in to 60 different languages." Maggie said.

"What he did was absolutely despicable. I hope he's in jail for a long time." Cedric said.  
Maggie Lorraine and Bert all nodded in agreement.  
Lorraine smiled and raised her wine glass. "A toast to a new friendship and new beginnings."  
"Cheers!" the four friends clinked their glasses.  
"Bert, thank you again so much for the opportunity to audition for your play!" Lorraine said.  
Bert grinned. "You're very welcome. Are you nervous about the audition next week?"  
Lorraine shook her head. "Not at all. I'm very excited. How many other people are auditioning for my role?"  
"10 I think. I'm not completely sure I haven't gotten a chance yet to review all of the pictures and resumes but I bought them all with me so I will look at them later tonight."  
"Are most of your actors professional or people from town?" Cederic asked.  
"It's a local community theatre so it's mostly people from Mesalia and surrounding communities but I think we might have a few actors from New York auditioning for the male lead."  
Later that night as they were getting ready for bed Bert wrapped his arms around Maggie.

"I bet you never expected to develop a friendship with Lorraine."  
Maggie nodded. " It's the last thing I would have expected. I think that when I working for Sherry things were tense between us because I think I was honestly jealous of her. Now I don't really know why I was ever jealous."

"Her and Cedric make a wonderful couple don't they?"

"They certainly do. They're getting married in March from what I understand."  
"That's rather fast isn't it.?"  
"They've been together for two years. "  
"How will Lorraine be able to be in my play if she's living in England?"

Maggie smiled. "She told me that Cedric is getting dual citizenship and they're getting an apartment in New York within the next week."

"Are you excited for what's ahead for us?" Bert asked  
Maggie's smile grew wider. "Of course. I can't wait to pack up that stuffy New York apartment and move to Mesalia. I love it there so much so I should have no trouble at all adjusting. It will be a wonderful change of pace."  
Bert kissed Maggie on the forehead softly. "I love you very much Maggie."  
Maggie sank deeper in to her boyfriend's embrace. "I love you too Bert."  
Maggie moved in with Bert on January 16th. Once she was moved in the Stanleys invited Maggie and Bert over for dinner.  
Mrs. Stanley wrapped her arms around Maggie. "It's so nice to see you again Ms. Cutler."  
Maggie smiled. "I told you it wouldn't be too long before we saw each other again. Thank you so much for inviting us over for dinner tonight."  
"It's our pleasure. Come on in. We're just about to have some appetizers."  
When they entered the dining room June got up from her seat to hug Maggie.  
"Happy New Year!!" she said.  
Maggie smiled. "Happy New Year June. How have you been?"  
"Fine Maggie. The new semester started up. I've met a new boy in one of my classes. He seems very nice. "  
"Have you broken up with Sandy?"  
June nodded. " I think that was for the best. I would rather date someone that my parents approve of. I hated sneaking around."  
Mrs. Stanley looked at her daughter curiously. "Why are you calling her Maggie all of a sudden?"  
"She said now that we're becoming friends it's more appropriate to call her Maggie instead of Ms. Cutler."  
Mrs. Stanley nodded. "Sounds logical."  
Once they took their seats at the table Maggie looked at Mr. Stanley.  
"Have you gone to watch the proceedings for Sherry's trial at all?  
Mr. Stanley nodded his head. "Yes. I fought to the grind stone for the restitution for those transatlantic phone calls. I was able to get all of that money back."  
Maggie let out a sigh of relief. " I'm so happy to hear that. What was the final verdict for the trial?"  
"5-10 years in prison for the fraud charges. We won't be seeing him around for quite a long time." 

"No more holiday radio broadcasts then?" Bert asked  
Maggie shook her head. "He has lost a lot of sponsorship because of the fraud charges. I do not think he'll be doing the broadcasts anymore once he gets released from prison unless he's able to regain the trust of his listeners."  
"He'll have to hire a new maid and secretary won't he?" Richard asked.  
Maggie nodded. " Yes he will Richard. He's going to have start over completely from scratch once he is released from prison. "  
"I feel sorry for all of the radio listeners he took advantage of." June said.  
Maggie squeezed the younger girl's hand under the table. "So do I June. I never knew Sherry was so dishonest. He really hurt a lot of people."  
"Not to mention how he made us feel like second class citizens in our own home." Mrs. Stanley said.  
Mr. Stanley nodded in agreement. "The past month and a half or so were absolute hell for us. I am so happy all that bullshit is over with. Mr. Whiteside was one of the rudest people I have ever met. How did you tolerate working for him for so long Ms. Cutler?"  
"As I was telling Bert Cedric and Lorraine in Lake Placid I never really thought he was very difficult until I started Bert. He was very controlling of me and tried to basically say that all I should do is work and not have any fun. He wouldn't see things my way no matter how much I tried to get him see things from my point of view."  
Mrs. Stanley nodded. "He seemed very grouchy a lot of time. Why was that?"  
June smiled. "Awhile ago Maggie and I talked about this Mother. She said that his job was very stressful and he was very overworked."  
"Well that should have given him a reason to be mean to people. Didn't Ms Preen say that she often felt disrespected by Mr. Whiteside?"  
Maggie nodded. " The both of us really wish we had gotten out of that job sooner then we did. Neither of us were ever very happy working for him. Job security was the reason I never left."  
"You're very bright Ms. Cutler. I'm sure you would have been easily been able to find a job somewhere else instead of being employed by that scoundrel for ten years." Mr. Stanley said.  
"Are you working for the Mesalia Journal now Ms Cutler? Richard asked.  
Maggie nodded. "Yes. I work at the front desk. We've hired a bunch of new writers to cover community news and sports. You wouldn't be interested in being a photographer for us would you?"  
Richard grinned. "Gee, that sounds awesome Ms. Cutler. I'd really like that. When do you want me to start?"  
Bert smiled. "How about Monday?"  
Richard's grin grew wider. " Sounds good to me!"  
Mr. Stanley raised his glass in a toast. "To Ms. Cutler, welcome to town. We're delighted for the new chapter you're starting in your life with Mr. Jefferson. To a friendship I hope will last a very long time."  
"Cheers!" Glasses clinked around the table.


End file.
